1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus that converts primary light emitted from a light source into secondary light having desired optical properties and applies it to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a light source apparatus that guides primary light emitted from a small light source through a light guide member and converts a wavelength by a wavelength conversion member arranged on a distal end side of the light guide member to change the primary light to secondary light having a desired color or irradiation pattern.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-28245 discloses a light emitting apparatus that guides a laser beam emitted from a semiconductor laser device through a light guide member, irradiates a wavelength conversion member arranged near an end face of the light guide member on an exit end side with the laser beam, and laterally radiates light into which the wavelength has been converted from an opening portion arranged in a region different from a central axis (an optical axis) of the light guide member.